The Cloak
by ShortymcShortnphat
Summary: Completed! Professor Snape finds Hermione asleep atop the Astronomy tower. Not a relationship fic, just a random idea I had. He leave a cloak over Hermione to keep her warm when she sleeps. And Hermione tries to return it.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Snape gives Hermione a hard time. Not Snape/ Hermione. Just Hermione having a bad day.**

**Chapter 1.**

Hermione Granger sat in the Astronomy Tower staring at the stars, distracted from her book.

She had borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak to seek some solitude on the tower. The stars were

beautiful that night, crystal clear and sparkling in the night. Before she knew it she had happily

fallen asleep right there. Her book slipped face down on the floor next to her.

When she woke up, a long, black cloak was covering her figure. An envelope was tucked into her book, which was now properly closed. She took it out and stared at it for a moment. It was addressed, ' To Ms. Granger.' She opened the envelope and took the folded parchment out.

_Dear Ms. Hermione Granger,_

_I have the pleasure of informing you that you have infringed upon the rules of Hogwarts. As a result, fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor house. Also, you will be given detention with myself this Saturday._

_Sincerely_

_S. Snape._

_P.s. please return the cloak when you come to detention._

"Oh crap…" She said to herself snatching her book, and stowing both it and Harry's invisibility cloak in her book bag. She completely forgot about the Potions Professor's cloak draped over her back, and dashed downstairs on chance of catching breakfast.

"Hello, Granger." Malfoy sneered at her outside the Great Hall.

"What's your damage, Malfoy?" Hermione inquired stopping.

"New boyfriend Granger?" He inquired with a smirk

"Excuse me?" She asked

"Your lobotomy victim, was he smart enough to donate a cloak to your cause?" Malfoy questioned condescendingly

"Go to hell." Hermione instructed strolling to the Gryffindor table.

"'Orning, 'ermione." Ron said, with a mouthful of sausage.

"What?" She asked.

"I said, Good Morning, Hermione." Ron repeated after swallowing.

"Are you sure?" Hermione questioned.

"Where were you last night, you never came back, Lavender said...?" Harry inquired

"I fell asleep on the Astronomy tower." Hermione replied.

"And you didnt' freeze to death?" Harry inquired.

"A certain professor found me." She sighed

"Oh no, not…" Ron began.

"Yeah Ronald, your favorite teacher."

"Snape." Ron said. Hermione nodded, "I hate Snape." He added.

"He draped a cloak over me, and left a note in my book." She informed them.

"He vandalized one of your precious books?" Ron asked

"And you didn't kill him on the spot?" Harry laughed

"He left a note on parchment in an envelope." Hermione told them

"He keeps parchment, envelope, a quill, and an ink well on him?" Ron inquired

"How should I know, I was asleep?" Hermione replied, "He probably used mine."

"He's a thief." Harry said.

"You both need to shut up now." Hermione said beginning to eat the food stored on her plate. She glanced up at Snape at the teacher's table and found him uninterestingly listening to Professor Dumbledore talk cheerfully about something. Snape felt her eyes on him and glared menacingly in her general direction. She glanced away, staring at her empty plate, and then watched Ron re-pile his plate with eggs and sausage, drenching the entire thing in ketchup.

Classes went relatively quickly that day, until the trio hit Potions.

"This is gonna be an unbearable class." Ron said.

He was incredibly right. Within the first fifteen minutes, Gryffindor had lost twenty-five more house points. Half of which were lost by the golden trio. The Slytherins spent half the class sniggering behind Snape's back. In the end, Snape declared almost every one's potion unacceptable.

Hermione stayed a few moments after class. Snape sat at his desk, not looking up at her.

"Ms. Granger, do you not understand what the end of the class period means?" He sneered. She took his cloak out of her backpack, neatly folded, and placed it on his desk.

"Thank you for the cloak sir." She said gently smoothing out a wrinkle in it.

"I thought I told you to bring it with you in detention." He said to her. Hermione stood, dazed at his hard eyes staring up at her.

"Y-you did sir…but I…" She stammered.

"But you have a problem with following directions, Ms. Granger." Snape said slamming his grade book closed. She flinched. "Keep the cloak, I don't want it!" He said loudly storming to the door. He flung it open and gestured her out.

Hermione ran out of the room and towards the Great hall after snatching the cloak off the desk.

**TBC **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

Hermione had no appetite when she got to lunch. She simply stared back and forth between the cloak he had thrust upon her, the little food she had served herself, and her Potions teacher, who sneered at her every chance he got.

"Aren't you hungry, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Not particularly…" She said picking at her food.

"Is sho'mting 'ong?" Ron inquired, his mouth stuffed once again.

"He wouldn't take it!" She blurted out loudly.

"The cloak?" Ron asked after swallowing.

"Yes, he wouldn't take it!" Hermione said.

"Why not?" Harry asked

"How should I know!" Hermione asked. " He told me that I had problems with following directions and-"

She paused as Ron burst out laughing, "You? You follow directions like they're going out of style!"

"...and... he told me he didn't want it! What should I do?" Hermione finished angrily.

"I dunno Hermione, sounds like a dilemma." Harry said, pondering a solution.

"Just bring it with anyway, but keep it hidden, so if he asks you can give it to him, and if he doesn't, you can leave it there when his back is turned." Ron suggested.

"Yeah, like that will work!" Hermione snapped taking a bite of food.

"It was just a suggestion! You asked for my help!" Ron pouted

"Yeah, sorry..." Hermione replied.

That night for detention, Hermione did as Ron had suggested and hid the cloak in her bag beneath all of her books, hoping that it would not get soiled in any way. She knocked on the door to Professor Snape's office after taking a deep breath.

"Enter." Severus Snape's muffled voice said from within. Hermione acted on the command and entered the dank room.

"I'm here for my detention, sir." She said

"I can see that, Ms. Granger, I'm not blind." He got up from his desk and strolled around it so he was standing in front of her, "Why were you up in the tower so late that night?" He inquired

"I was finishing off my astronomy homework, I was just double checking a few things." Hermione replied.

"I see. Why then, were you asleep up there?" Snape asked having no mercy.

"I fell asleep by accident."

"You didn't think. You were lucky that you did not catch hypothermia." Snape said. He went to his desk and pulled a long piece of parchment out of his desk, "You will do lines." He said waving his wand so that a phrase appeared on the blackboard.

_Thank you for saving my life, Prof. Snape._

Hermione stared incredulously at him.

"Don't just stand there, gawking, get to work, for you will be here every night until you finish it. I would have expected more from a fifth year." Snape said sitting down at his desk and returning to work. Hermione sat down on the desk provided and began to write her lines. She wrote quickly and neatly, a feat tried by all of Prof. Snape's line victims. At the end of the detention she pulled out the cloak quietly.

"Sir. I know you told me to keep this, but it is a nice cloak, and I'm sure you would like it back." Hermione said placing it on his desk after taking it out of her bag. She expected a reprimand, or at least an insult. But instead, Severus Snape looked up at the girl with a glare.

"Fine." He said, "Now get out." Hermione left the room as commanded and was glad to get the cloak out of her possesion.

**Only one more installment left. TBC.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three.**

_"Hermione, thank you so much for the cloak, I really appreciate it." _

_"Oh, Professor, it's not a problem, not at all." Was that her voice?_

_"It's so lovely the way you've kept it, all nice and clean."_

_"Thank you, Professor. I did it for you..."_

Hermione awoke with a start. A dream, it was only a dream...thank God. But about Snape? And that damned cloak? Why? Did she see anything attractive in Severus Snape?

_No! _She thought, _you mustn't think like that! It'll only confuse you into liking him and he's not who you like, is he?_

Hermione got dressed and ready for school with the other girls in the Gryffindor dormitory so that they could head down to breakfast before their various classes.

Potions is first. She thought with disgust, I hate Potions. But did she really? Or was she just fooling herself.

_Shut up!_

"G'morning Hermione!" Ron said as Hermione joined himself and Harry for breakfast.

"Wow, Ron, your face isn't filled with food as usual." Hermione commented. Ron looked crestfallen.

"'Bad night with Snape?" Harry asked.

"Oh yeah, you had detention last night, how did it go?" Ron inquired.

"It was only lines." Hermione said quietly helping herself to the scrambled eggs in front of her.

"You're lucky." Ron said, "He always makes me do something really disgusting. He must like you more than he lets on."

"Did he take the cloak?" Harry asked.

Hermione ignored the question, "He does not like me!" She denied immediately, "He hates me! He hates us all!"

Ron and Harry looked at her outburst with confusion.

"Did he take the cloak, Hermione?" Harry repeated the question.

"And are you ok?" Ron added glaring at the peers who had looked over to see what Hermione was yelling about.

"I'm fine, and yes he did." Hermione snapped.

"And?"

"And what?"

"Well, what happened?" Harry pressed.

"Nothing, he just took it, it was an easy detention." Hermione sighed, "Look, I'm sorry I yelled; I didn't sleep well last night."

"Oh..." Harry said in understanding. He let go of the subject and re-assumed eating his breakfast.

During their first class of the day, which was Potions, of course, Snape literally ignored her; he didn't take points away for her usual, know-it-all behavior; he didn't even acknowledge her existence.

"So, it's not just me, but Snape didn't take notice of me at all right?" Hermione asked to Harry and Ron after class.

"Yeah, it was a weirder class than usual…" Ron agreed.

"I didn't do anything really, terribly wrong today?" Hermione inquired

"Not that _I _know of, but you gave him his cloak back when he asked you to keep it…I dunno, maybe he's sad you didn't keep it as a token." Harry thought aloud.

"A token?" Hermione questioned angrily, "A token of what?"

"Uh…never mind." Ron said quickly.

"No, really, what?" Hermione was confused; perhaps he did want her to keep the cloak for good. But if so, why would he have accepted it?

"What do you three think that you are doing, loitering outside of my class?" An oily voice inquired. Severus Snape glared down at the three Gryffindors standing in shock outside of the door of his Potions class room, "Now, if you don't mind, you are blocking the path of the students who will soon be down to take my next class…! Five points, each, from Gryffindor! Let that be a lesson to you."

Hermione felt anger boiling up inside of her, "But sir-!" She began.

"Detention! Don't talk back to me, just go!" Snape shouted.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione didn't stop until they were close to the Great Hall, in their pursuit to escape the Potions master.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Ron asked outraged as they walked down to Herbology.

"I don't want to think about it!" Hermione snapped, quickening her pace. _But that's not going to stop me, is it?_ The girl thought, entering the classroom. _Enough!_

Ron and Harry talked about a few random topics, but Hermione didn't join in; no matter what she wanted, she couldn't stop thinking about Snape…

_What's wrong with me?_

"Hey, Hermione."

"Hey, Ginny. _Ginny_, what are you doing here, this is _fifth_ year of Herbology, not fourth…!" Hermione said confusedly.

Ginny laughed, "I know, Hermione; I was sent to deliver a message to you."

"Oh? Ok…" Hermione took the note from Ginny and unfolded it.

_Ms. Granger,_

_Your detention will be served tonight! No exceptions! And do not be late._

_Signed,_

_Prof. S. Snape_

"Great…" Hermione groaned pocketing the note, "Thanks Ginny."

"No problem, you got me pulled out of Defense against the Dark Arts. That Umbridge woman is driving me bloody insane." Ginny said grimly.

"Good luck with her." Hermione said.

"And you with Snape." Ginny returned.

So, here she was again. How did she get here again? _Remember, back talk!_

"Professor." She greeted.

"Ms. Granger, why are you here?" Severus Snape asked her, not even looking up from the essays he was grading.

"For my detention, sir." Hermione replied.

"We've been through this before, I can see why you are in my office at this moment, but what did you do to get here?" Snape said exasperatedly.

"Back talk." Hermione replied glaring.

"That's correct. So tonight, you will be doing lines." Snape waved his wand aimlessly and the healing draught written on the blackboard behind him vanished and the words '_I will not talk back to Prof. Snape.'_ appeared.

Hermione was about to protest, but decided against it and sat down at the desk next to Snape's, that had been equipped with parchment, a quill, and an ink well. _You suck._ She thought, and began to work.

When the detention was over, Snape finally looked up from his essays.

"Ms. Granger, you will never hear me say this again, so listen very carefully." Snape said. Hermione sat up on the edge of her seat and put her class ears on. "I was having a bad day when you tried to return the cloak to me, I was frustrated and I apologize for snapping at you. Now get out!"

Hermione stood for a moment looking amazed at Snape, and then rushed out of the classroom.

On her way to Gryffindor tower, she stopped at the Prefects bathrooms and was surprised to feel tears on her face. She quickly splashed her face with water, and headed to bed.

"Hermione, Hermione wake up."

"What is it?"

"It's that time of the month…"

"What, Hogsmeade?"

"Why don't you just look?"

So Hermione, groaning, lifted herself from her bed, and noticed the blood on her sheets.

_It was PMS? It was PMS the whole time! I don't like Snape! It was just PMS! Oh thank God._

**Fin.**

**Author's finishing note: Ok. I don't think that even I saw that coming. I apologize for any boys who were grossed out. And I hope you enjoyed this ficlet. Thanks for reading. Leave your reviews at the door. **


End file.
